Nico di Angelo one shots
by CelesteDay
Summary: Nico di Angelo is a lonely boy but doesn't know others care for him. One Shots of Nico's life.
1. Christmas Time

Nico wandered around in the cold night having no where to go. It was christmas. So he had no where to go, he wasn't welcome any where. He thought back to Percy saying that Percy loved him like a brother, better than no love. Then Nico got up and shadow traveled to Percy's apartment. He wasn't sure if he should knock. So he did. Percy opened the door and was shocked to see Nico. Percy grabbed Nico and hugged him saying that he was so happy that Nico came. Hazel gasped with tears in her eyes. She hugged Nico and fussed at the state he was in. Jason hugged Nico, shockingl Nico hugged back with a grin on his face. Percy's mom came over and had tears in her eyes like Hazel and started fussing all over Nico too. Nico was happy. He was loved and that is all he needed to know.


	2. Birthday Party

Nico was wandering aimlessly around the woods of camp half-blood. Today was his birthday just like he expected, no one knew. He didn't expect anyone to know today was his birthday but the seven. He remembered it like yesterday. It was a week ago.

_**FlashBack** _

_Nico shadow traveled to the pavillion scaring everyone. When Hazel saw it was him, Hazel hugged him with the seven. He hugged them back and went to his cabin. _

_~ Percy's POV~ _

_" Hey guys, does Nico have a birthday?" I said. _

_" Everyone has a birthday!" Leo said. _

_" For once I agree with him." Thalia says. _

_" How come we didn't know?" Annabeth asked being curious. _

_" I'll ask him." Hazel volunteered. Everyone else agreed. _

_~ Nico's POV~ _

_"Hey Nico," Hazel says. _

_"Oh hi Hazel," I said. _

_" Hey Nico, do you have a birthday? " Hazel asked. _

_" Yeah." I say. "It's on next thursday." _

_"Thanks Nico," Hazel says. _

_~ Percy's POV~ _

_Hazel tells us. We're so excited. We got camp and the olympians and Hestia and Hades on this too. We're going to plan the best surprise birthday ever._

_** FlashBack over** _

A scream pierced through the air. It was Hazel's scream. Nico dashed to the sound. He didn't want to loose another sister. He can't live without Hazel. It was the only thing that kept him sane.

The pavillion was dark. He turned on the lights.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICO!" Everyone yelled from their spots. Nico was indeed surprised.

They brought out the cake singing Happy Birthday in a different way in the Disney way since everyone knows he loves Disney.

_"__Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!_

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!_  
><em>I want to do something special for you,<em>  
><em>It's your birthday, and you're special too. <em>  
><em>So I brought some guabs from the outter guab zoo.<em>  
><em>They honk (honk) and squak (squak) and sing just for you...<em>  
><em>Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!<em>  
><em>Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You! <em>  
><em>Open your eyes, here's a present.<em>  
><em>More crazy creatures; don't worry they're pleasant.<em>  
><em>They're upside down weets on inside out swings,<em>  
><em>They do things backwords, and backwords they sing...<em>  
><em>Yppah Yadhtrib, Yppah Yadhtrib, Yppah Yppah Yadhtrib Ot Ouy!<em>  
><em>Which means:<em>  
><em>Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!<em>  
><em>There's a party, a party today.<em>  
><em>A once a year occasion!<em>  
><em>A party (party), it's comin' your way,<em>  
><em>Your birthday celebration!<em>  
><em>The grandest present I've saved 'til the end,<em>  
><em>'Cause you're the bestest of all of my friends.<em>  
><em>Here's Mickey (Oh, Hi) and Donald (Hellllo) And Goofy too (Ahee-uh)<em>  
><em>To celebrate your birthday with you...<em>  
><em>Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!<em>  
><em>Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!<em>  
><em>I wanted to tell you in my own special way, <em>  
><em>But you're extra special, so have a great day!<em>  
><em>Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!<em>  
><em>Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!<em>  
><em>Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!<em>  
><em>Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!<em>  
><em>Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!<em>  
><em>Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!<em>  
><em>Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!<em>  
><em>Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!" <em>

Nico loved every moment. It was the best first birthday he had. For the rest of the party, he ate candy till he was stuffed. He danced till he was tired. He was surprisingly an amazing dancer. He hanged out with his friends. He got a pile of presents. He got a car from his dad. His AWESOME dad. For the first time, he felt happy. He was an innocent cheerful 16 year old who had the best birthday and best day of his life. That's all he needed to know that people did care about him. He was Nico di Angelo.


	3. Do you want to build a snowman?

Nico appeared right in front of camp. Everyone was in the pavillion. Nico walked there. For some reason, he felt really happy. It's a rare sight to see the Ghost King smiling. Nico walked in and smiled. Everyone was shocked to see him smiling. It was snowing in Camp so it explained why his hair had snow on it. Nico sang

_Do you wanna build a snowman? _

"No" everyone said annoyed.

It_ doesn't have to be a snowman_

" Go Away Nico" Everyone yelled.

_Okay Bye_

Nico walked out of camp dejectedly. He walked in the snow. His mood was dampened. He started singing quietly.

_Do you wanna build a snowman? _

_Come out and play_

_I never see you anymore _

_Come out the door, It's like you gone away _

_We used to be best buddies and now we're not_

_I wish you would tell me why_

_Do you want to build a snowman? _

_It doesn't have to be a snowman_

_Okay bye. _

Nico shadow traveled somewhere. Little did he know that Camp Half blood was watching.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry for not updating but I had tests coming up and I'm not allowed to go on the internet after eleven which is crazy because at the summer, I used the internet up to 5:00 and had one hour of sleep. I hope you enjoyed this one shot and I might use this one shot to make a book if you want me to. If you want me to then either Private Message me or comment below. <strong>


End file.
